Development of the wire and the wireless communication networks has enabled an electronic device and peripheral apparatuses to be connected with each other and transmit and receive various types of data there between. For example, a content controlling apparatus and a speaker for outputting the sounds of the content may be connected and transmit and send various types of data with each other.
The connecting between an electronic device and peripheral apparatuses may be performed one by one according to the wireless communication method (e.g., Bluetooth and Wi-Fi). Further, an electronic device and peripheral apparatuses may be connected to each other by using the wireless communication method through a hub including access point (AP). Such communication method may be proper for the environment such as wireless home theater or multi room speakers.
The connecting method between an electronic device and peripheral apparatuses are fast developing according to the performance enhancement of the inter-device communication technology. Further, the connecting method are widely developing so as to be applied to every type of the electronic device that can output a screen, such as portable computer such as laptop computer, net book, or tablet personal computer (PC), portable terminal such as Moving Picture Experts Group phase 1 or phase 2 (MPEG-1 or MPEG-2) audio layer 3 (MP3) player, smart phone or personal digital assistant (PDA), or television (TV).
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.